HARRY POTTER and the Lusiams
by Belle la Nuit
Summary: It happened during Harry's third year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when he and his friends met a new first year student named Anna Lusiam, whom was from a dark family...
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: The Lusiams**

Anna Lusiam is a witch, she was born as a witch. Both her parents are witch and wizard. Anna belong to a rich, old family—Lusiam. However, Lusiam was not a nice family at all. Since their ancestor Cliff Lusiam had relationship with the dark wizards and witches, every generation had relationship with the dark-side. And when it came to Ivan Lusiam, he even became a deadeater. But when it came to Anna's grandfather, he announced that the Lusiams shall have no more relationship with the dark-side. Still, rumors said Anna's father is a good friend of Voldemort, he was even a good helper of Voldemort. But the truth is, no one knows!


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: A trip in Diagon Alley**

When Anna was twelve she received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So her father, whom looked like a one hundred percent good guy, went with her to the Diagon Alley to buy her uniform, books and other stuffs. But no matter where they went, people stepped back in fears, people were even afraid to look at him, even the person who gave Anna the books and measured Anna's body-size, their hands were shaking so strongly as if the ground they were standing at was trembling horribly. And when the salesman sells magical pets was giving Anna her darling white cat, he just accidentally touched Anna's hand a bit, then he screamed like a girl as if Anna had taken away his life.

Everyone seemed to treat the Lusiams as the Lord Voldemort, to them the Lusiams are Whom-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named! Anna's father seemed to feel nothing about all those people's reactions, but to Anna, it was not a happy trip at all.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express**

At last the day came, Anna went to the platform nine and three-quarters. She said goodbye to her parents then went on to the train alone.

She found herself an empty compartment, so she went in and sat alone. She looked out of the window, wondering what will the life be like in Hogwarts, and wondering what would people say about her in school.

After the train had went for a few minutes, she suddenly heard someone opening the compartment door, Anna looked up, it was the famous Harry Potter and his two friends—Hermione and Ron.

'Could we sit in here?' Harry asked politely. Anna did not say a word, she just nodded her head with a kind smile. So the three of them went in and sat down.

Strangely the three friends did not say a word to each other, they were so quiet. Sometimes one of them would like to open their mouth to say something, but very quickly they shut their mouth. Anna knew good friends like them must have many things to tell each other after a long vacation, they would not be that silence, so she walked out of the compartment herself.

After she left, the three of them spoke immediately!

'Woo, I thought she was not going to walk out forever!' Ron said, he looked relieved.

'Yes, clearly she's smart.' Harry said.

'Let's get back to business.' Hermione said seriously. Then she took out a paper, on it drew a circle and there were some wordings under the drawing.

'The Black Crystal. It said here,' then Hermione pointed to one of those lines, 'it was hidden in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mary Bonaham, that means Salazar Slytherin's mother made it. It isn't an ordinary crystal ball, it could make any wishes come true, including the wish of killing people and to rule the world.' Hermione stopped, then she looked at Harry and Ron, saying it in a very seriously tone, 'This is the most horrible and dangerous point, we must tell Professor Dumbledore as soon as we were back in Hogwarts!'

'But why didn't Salazar Slytherin use it to kill all those…' then he looked at Hermione.

'Mudbloods, I know.' she said.

'Hermione, I think you're really brilliant to find this!' Harry cheered her.

'Thanks, Harry. Well I was just lucky.' she answered shortly with a smile.

'But I think Professor Dumbledore should know it already if it is from Salazar Slytherin.' Harry said.

'Maybe, but…' Hermione had not finished saying yet, then the compartment door was being opened. It was Harry's enemy—Draco Malfoy.

'Well, well, well, what are the three of you reading about?' he said in a despicable way.

'It's non of your business, Malfoy.' Harry said.

'Oh yea? Let me see what's that?' then he walked into the compartment. Hermione hid the paper at once.

'Give me that, Mudblood!' Malfoy mocked her.

'Shut up! Malfoy!' Ron shouted at him. Immediately Malfoy stared at him. Then once again the door was opened—it was Anna.

'Anna!?' Malfoy sounded surprised, and fear could be heard in his tone.

'Be gone, Draco.' Anna said pitilessly, her face had no smile at all. At once Malfoy fled away.

'You know him?' Hermione asked, she seemed to be unfriendly. Anna did not speak, instead she nodded with a smile.

After they knew Malfoy had gone far, Anna left the room once again, leaving the three of them discussing about the Black Crystal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony**

At last they got out of the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione went towards to take the carriage, but Anna went with those grade one students, they followed Hagrid to go to Hogwarts by boat.

'Gee! I don't know she's just grade one!' Ron said.

'That means she knew Malfoy before coming to school.' Hermione said unfriendly.

'Seems to me Malfoy fears her!' Harry said.

'That's good!' Ron laughed.

Soon the Sorting Ceremony began. Professor McGonagall called the student's name one by one. 'Williams Alex!' 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Jones Kate!' 'RAVENCLAW!'

'Lusiam Anna!' then the hall became silence at once, deadly silence. It was just like when the students first heard the name 'Harry Potter'.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked, he was puzzled.

'She's a Lusiam! That's why Malfoy knows her! That's why Malfoy fears her!' Ron said.

'What's a Lusiam?' Harry asked.

'A family name,' Hermione said while looking at the girl who was then sitting on the chair with the sorting hat, 'no doubt she'll be sorted into Slytherin.' But she was wrong. 'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat called. Instead of cheering was being heard, there was only whisper; echo of 'Dor…' Or people from Gryffindor whispering, 'It can't be!' Even Ron said, 'What!? Gryffindor? That smelly old hat should eat itself!'

There was no cheering until Professor Dumbledore stood up from the teacher's table and clapped his hands aloud. Then slowly a few people clapped their hands.

Anna walked towards to the Gryffindor table with a smile on her face, but she was not happy at all. She sat at the very corner of the table, no one said a word to welcome her, or to show they welcomed her.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: Anna's Commons with the Others **

The following day things were back as usual. After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to see their schedule. Their mood turn black when they knew their first lesson was the Potion lesson, and was with Slytheirn.

'What? At the beginning of a wonderful day, we have to go for two Potion lessons with Slytherin!' Ron shouted.

'Calm down, Ron! Things might not be that bad.' Hermione tried to think in an optimistically way.

'Yea, may be. I just can't imagine how many points of Gryffindor will be taken away by Snape.' Harry said desperately.

'Cheer up, Harry.' A new voice said. They turned and looked, it was Anna Lusiam. Ron hid behind Harry at once, Hermione back a bit. Only Harry did not, because he knew nothing about the Lusiams.

'How could I cheer up?' Harry told her.

'Everyday is a new day, may be this new year you'll be friends will Slytherin.'

'You must be joking!' Harry laughed, 'yea may be, but definitely not with Malfoy!' Harry smiled friendly towards Anna, which made Hermione, Ron and the other students passing by worried. They all thought, Anna might be a spy of Voldemort to kill Harry.

Anna replied a smile.

'Anyway, it's an honor to talk with you. After all is you who killed Voldemort…oh…' she covered her mouth with her hand at once, looking sorry.

'Hermione, she had said the name of You-Know-Who!' Ron said.

'What… what did you just said?' Harry asked. He was not really sure did he hear the right world. As he know, in the world only Dumbledore and him would dare to say the name of the Dark Lord.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry...' Anna lowered her head a bit.

'Holy smoke she dare to say the name of Whom-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named!' a student who was passing by said.

'You are really brave, Anna!' Harry said.

'Thank you.' Anna's face blushed at once.

Then some higher year students walked towards Anna. One of them said, 'She is not a spy of You-Know-Who. I'm sure! Because if she is she would not dare to say his name.' Then one by one they shook hands with her. Some Gryffindor students went to re-welcome her to be sorted in Gryffindor. Even Ron, he then dared to speak with her, 'Welcome Anna!'

But Hermione, she did not agree with the others, she said to Harry and Ron when the three of them were alone, 'Listen, if she is a spy of You-Know-Who, You-Know-Who must have given her the right to say his name. That's why she dares to say his name!'

'That's just an "if".' Ron said.

'Besides, how do you explain that she's being sorted into Gryffindor?' Harry asked.

'Well… You-Know-Who might have put some charms into that hat.' Hermione was not sure about that.

'No, it can't be! First, how could he get in? Second, how could he put a charm on controlling the hat to say, "Lusiam Anna belongs to Gryffindor!"? I bet not even Professor Dumbledore could do that!' Hermione got nothing to say.

After Harry found out Anna dared to say 'Voldemort.' He later found more commons between them. Such as Harry was a fine seeker, so to Anna. Wood even joked if something happened to Harry that he could not go to a competition, he would surely find Anna as the Gryffindor seeker. Also both Harry and Anna loved Quidditch a lot. And both of them hate Malfoy and Professor Snape, they both said Malfoy and Professor Snape were very mean, Anna even said Malfoy was like a little baby at home, which it made Harry kept on laughing. Anna and Ron had common, too! It was they both were afraid of spiders! Anna said that was why she got a cat as a pet, because cat will kill all the spiders. Anna and Hermione had common too, but Hermione denied it. The common between them was they were both serious about the school rules, and when a quiz was coming, they would study very hard.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6: The Black Chest in Dumbledore's Room**

It was a rainy afternoon in October, everywhere was a bit humid and wet, there were not many students in the corridor either, only a few walking slowly and chatting quietly together. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room near the fireplace. All lessons were over already, and very weirdly, they did not have much homework to do that day.

They had already arrived in Hogwards for about a month already, they were getting used to their new third year lives. However, they had missed one important thing that they had forgotten to do.

'Oh! What's that paper in this book?' said Hermione, and then she pulled out the piece of paper, which was kept between the pages. She opened and looked, she screamed at once and stood up immediately.

'What's wrong?' Ron was a bit shocked.

'We forgot to tell Professor Dumbledore about the Black Crystal!'

Then it seemed something stroked into their heads, they forgot about such important thing!

'Quick! Let's go and find Professor Dumbledore now!' Harry said, then he stood up at once.

They dashed out of the common room and went straight to Professor Dimbledore's office. They've come to the statue.

'Am… Harry? What's the password?' Ron asked.

'Um…I don't know…' Harry seemed to realize that was his first time in his third year in Hogwards to go to Professor Dumbledore's office.

'Try to say some names of the sweets.' Hermione suggested.

'Right! Err…Scrubber Lemon.' Nothing happened.

'Um…err… I don't know!' Harry said.

Just then, the statue moved, Professor Dumbledore appeared behind the statue. When he saw the three students, he said to them slowly but sounded that he was in a hurry, 'Ah…I see you three are wanting to see me. But I'm sorry I got some important things to do. Perhaps tonight, see you after dinner. Or may be you may go to my office and see is there…_ anything, _that you may be interested in, the password is Chocolate Beans.' And not even waiting for the three students to say anything, he walked past them and hurried away.

'Why is he so in a hurry?' Ron asked.'

'Don't know. Shall we go up and have a look then?' Harry said.

'But…' Hermione felt it was not good to go to the office of the headmaster.

'Don't worry Hermione, anyway Professor Dumbledore had let us go and use his office. Maybe we will really find something that we're interested in!' Ron said excitedly. And so the three of them went to the office of the headmaster by themselves.

After walking up that spiral staircase, they arrived at the door of Professor Dumbledore's office. Before opening the door, Harry, who was walking at the front stopped suddenly.

'What's wrong?' Ron asked.

'Did ya… did you hear something?' then the three of them went quiet and listened… there was a voice of a girl in Professor Dumbledore's office, talking to someone who sounded like a man.

'Who is she?' Harry said.

'And who is he?' Ron said.

'Oh what's wrong with the both of you! Just go in and we'll know.' And Hermione stepped forward and turned the knob, then slowly opened the door.

When they stepped in, they saw no one.

They walked around the room, everything were same as before, except there was a black chest put in front of Dumbledore's desk.

'Hey, will that be the _thing _that we're interested in?' Ron spied that chest.

'Ron! That's Professor Dumbledore's thing!' Hermione warned him. But before she could say something more to stop Ron to walk nearer the chest, Harry was already standing in front of it.

'It's… it's so weird…' Harry gazed at the black chest which its sides were inlay with gold and the plane surface was patterned with silver.

'Remember something, Potter?' Harry looked up, it was the sorting hat.

'Oh! I was just wondering is this the thing that we're looking for.' Harry answered.

'Oh yes!' Ron suddenly came forward, he asked the sorting hat with a face full of surprises, 'You're all the way in this room, right!?' the sorting hat crossed its eye-brown, 'Yes, Wesley, and what you want to know, just ask the sorting hat and there's nothing it doesn't know,'

'Was there a girl in here? Awhile ago?'

'A GIRL!?' the sorting hat shouted, which it was not its usual reaction. 'THERE WAS NO ONE IN THIS ROOM!!'

'OK, OK…' Ron was shocked, he did not know what to say. After that he whispered to Hermione, 'Hermione, what you thing this is all about?'

'I don't know, perhaps the hat is just over reacting… but I say, there must be someone in here awhile ago.'

Just then, the door opened, it was Anna.

'Anna!?' everyone were surprised.

'What are you doing here? Professor Dumbledore is not in.' Hermione said coldly.

'Oh, never mind then. Um…it's the sorting hat here?'

'The sorting hat? It's in the cabinet next to Professor Dumbledore's desk.' Harry told her friendly, he was a bit surprised, so to Ron and Hermione.

Anna just simply said 'Thanks!' then she walked up to the find the sorting hat. There were a few minutes that Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanging looks.

'They…err…' Ron looked at Anna who was standing under the sorting hat, 'do you think they have something…'

'Ron!' Hermione hissed.

'What? Don't tell me you care about her now!?' Ron scoffed at Hermione.

'You…'

'OK, OK! Stop you guys! Why not we just go back to the common room?' Harry stopped them.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7: An Unexpected Scene**

The dinner was very plenty, however, to Harry, Ron and Hermione, their meal was not tasty at all, especially for Hermione. She was wondering about Anna, and worrying about Harry.

After Anna became accepted by the others, and became quite a friend with Harry and Ron, Hermione felt that she was no longer a part with the others, she felt she was separated from the others; she felt something like she was being discriminated as not much people liked her, expect for the homework!

That night after they had their dinner, the three of them decided to take a rest in the common room first.

There were only few people in the common room, mostly were doing their homework. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down on the armchairs.

'Harry, when do you think we should go to Professor Dumbledore's office?' Hermione asked while looking down and playing with her fingers.

'Perhaps 10 minutes later? Just take a rest.'

'Yea…I'm still thinking about Anna, what do you think about she and the sorting hat?' Ron suddenly lay forward and asked.

'Maybe she's just like us wanting to see Professor Dumbledore?' Harry suggested.

'I don't want to think about her now. She's just not what she seems.' Hermione said.

'Well I say,' Ron began his theory, and the others lay forward so that they could hear him clearly, 'I'm not sure about it, I think Anna might be the girlfriend of the sorting hat!' At once the other two burst into laughter!

'Ron, I admire your good imagination!' Harry said, but still could not stop laughing.

'Ron! Be more sensible!' Hermione smiled and told him, her face turned red because of laughing too much. She calmed down a bit and said, 'I think you're a bit ridiculous!'

'It might not be sensible, but as long we don't know the truth I may be correct!' Ron got angry.

'Oh, oh look!' Harry pointed at his watch, '10 minutes had past, let's go now.' Harry tried to stop laughing. And so they left the common room, Ron was walking angrily in front, with Harry and Hermione staggering behind because of laughing too much.

'Chocolate Bean!' now they know the password. They walked up the spiral staircase again and arrived in front of Professor Dumbledore's office door. Suddenly Harry stopped and did not walk further more.

'What are you waiting for?' Ron asked Harry, who was standing in front of the door.

'I hear it again, a girl's voice.' And they kept silent and tried to listen.

'Yea…seems like, who will be inside the office?' Ron wondered, he asked. Then Hermione suddenly said, 'Anna Lusiam!'

'What!?' the other two were surprised.

'Let's go in and see.'

And so they opened the door and walked in, a bit quieter than usual. When they turned, and just at the direction of Dumbledore's desk, they saw something that they have never seen it in their past two years in Hogwarts—Professor Dumbledore was talking to a young girl who looked very strange, strange looks just like a dark witch. The young girl, whom her back was facing them, was wearing long back dress, it was so long that the end of the dress was up to steps on the ground floor. She wore a sliver belt with dangling crystal decoration. The young girl had long, straight black hair up to her waist. And there was a headband made of sparkling diamonds with different cold colors, just like a headband for the daughter of the Mingo. Very black her dress was, as black and cold as a grewsome night.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk talking to that young girl, or may be a young lady?

Not any of the three expected there would be such girl in the headmaster's office, especially she reassemble a dark witch so much.

'Er…professor?' Harry spoke first, from few meters away. At once the young lady dashed into Professor Dumbledore's bedroom, just behind the desk, without even turning her head to look who was calling Dumbledore or saying something to tell Dumbledore that she was going to be excused.

Professor Dumbledore stood up slowly, and tucked his long white beard into his belt. Then he stood up straight and asked the three students.

'Yes Harry, why is it you wish to see me?' Professor Dumbledore asked, he seemed to be very tired.

'Are we bothering you, professor?' Hermione asked.

'No at all, Miss Granger. What you wish to know?'

Then Hermione walked forward and gave Professor Dumbledore the piece of paper about the Black Crystal. While turning back, she squinted at the young lady who was then sitting on Dumbledore's bed but still not facing at her.

Dumbledore read the paper words by words. After reading it he put down the paper and lie back into his chair. He said, 'I know this already a long time ago, since the day I came to Hogwarts. And I was worried as well when last time the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, because the heir of Slytherin must be in this school, but luckily nothing about the crystal happened. Hogwarts is peace and save now, I don't want any of you to do any investigation on it… as you always did.' He added, and he sounded serious. The students did not know what to say, they just nodded.

'I don't want to have any trouble at the meantime since Lord Voldemort has come over again.' He stopped for a while, looking at the three students who were standing side by side in front of his desk. Then he took a deep breath and lay forward, putting his hands on the desk. He asked Hermione, 'Miss Granger, could you tell me where you get this?'

'From the library.' She answered shortly. But Professor Dumbledore was not satisfied with her answer, and Hermione knew it too, so she added, 'From the library in Egypt, the CIMHL.'

'What's the CIMHL?' Harry asked Ron in a whisper.

'It's the Cairo International Magic History Library, the oldest library for witches and wizards in the world, with historical information about events in places all around the world since many many B.C.'

Dumbledore nodded after having Hermione's answer. He asked, 'Any more questions?'

'No professor.' They all answered together. Then Professor Dumbledore waved his hand to beckon them to leave. And so they did.

They walked back to the common room, on their way they were thinking about who was that young lady.

'Professor Dumbledore won't make deal with a dark witch, won't he?' Hermione said along the way.

'Of course not! He won't do that, I'm sure!' Harry sounded certain.

'But I agree with Hermione, that girl really looks like a dark witch.' Ron said.

'Then why not you say she's Anna! Her back looks like Anna.' Harry said.

Then suddenly Anna walked out of the corner, 'Talking about me?' she asked with a friendly smile. She made the three shocked.

'My God, please don't appear like a ghost! You scare me!' Ron said while rubbing his chest.

'Why are you out here? It's nearly bedtime.' Hermione said, she seemed to be a bit friendlier.

'Just been to the bathroom. And you?' Anna still kept her smile.

'Nothing.'

'Er… actually we've just been to see Professor Dumbledore.' Harry told her in a bit more detail.

'I see.' Anna just answered in a simple way.

'Um… Anna, can I ask you a question?' Harry asked.

'Sure.'

'I hope you don't mind. I heard that your family dealt with the dark-side before, then do you know any dark witch who is a young girl, with long hair, dresses long dress with a sliver belt and with a diamond-made headband?' Ron and Hermione did not expect Harry would ask such question, they were surprised.

The reason of why Harry knew the Lusiams then, thanks to Hermione always talking about Anna and her family background.

'No.' Anna seemed that she did not mind Harry asked her like that.

'O I see…'

'I've never seen a dark witch or wizard before, except if you say the Malfoys are a dark family, besides if I saw them I won't know they are! Everybody looks the same!' she joked, and did a semi-smile.

'I see…never mind then!' Harry told her. Then the four of them walked back to the common room together. The relationship between Hermione and Anna became a bit better since then, because of Harry's question and the short journey back to the Gryffindor common room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Anna's Father's Visit to Hogwarts**

At last, the long expected Quidditch competition had come, the atmosphere in Hogwarts was getting more and more exciting. Everyone was excited, the feeling of excitement even grew stronger when one morning, Anna received a letter from her father.

It was a fine morning, which the magical ceiling in the great hall was celeste in colour. Harry and Ron went into the great hall together, they could not find Hermione.

'Where do you think Hermione can go early in the morning?' Ron asked

'Search me!' Harry just felt he was in the very great mood in making fun.

Then when they opened the door and reached the Gryffindor table, they saw a scene that they thought it would never, ever happened—Hermione and Anna were sitting together discussing about a super thick book that it was a favor to them but surely not to Harry nor Ron.

'Hermione! You're here!' Harry said with a very surprising tone.

'Yes, yes, yes. And can you don't disturb us. We kind of spotted that there're some mistake in this book…' Hermione said while her eyes were glancing at the lines on the book.

'What book is that?' Ron asked.

'Vampire's Habit, chapter 156—Sleeping while listening.' Anna answered him.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, thinking Hermione must have gone mad staying with the person that she hates most, but not including Draco Malfoy.

'What are you reading, Mudblood?' Malfoy came across from the Slytherin table. But before either Harry, Ron or Hermione could say a word, Anna had stood up already and said to Malfoy coldly, 'Shut up Draco, you are not a nice _pure _blood either.'

'You know what,' Malfoy scratched his head, then put his hands into his pocket and smiled wickedly at Anna, 'I don't need to be afraid of you in Hogwarts, you're just a little girl, Mummy's girl! And why do I need to be afraid of you? Right?'

'Shut up Malfoy, you've no right to talk to her like that, you're a Mummy's boy too!' Harry shouted at Malfoy. He did not know why he was so angry, also he did not know why he said to Malfoy that Malfoy had no rights to be rude at Anna.

'Aha? Why you're so nerves about Anna? She's you're new girlfriend aye?'

Hermione took out her wand at once and pointed at Malfoy, 'If you dare to say one more word against Harry or Anna, I'll petrify you!' she hissed.

Malfoy just laughed. Just then, thousands of owls flew in with letters and packages tied to their feet. Then suddenly, among those black and white, big and small owls, there was a very special owl that it was very easy to spot it—with shiny sliver feathers, long black wings, sharp golden beak and a pair of eyes that was as red as the fresh blood from a newly dead, hot mammal, the owl had an evil look.

While everyone in the hall was wondering who might have such an owl, it landed smoothly on the Gryffindor table in front of Anna. It let go of the letter held in its feet and gave the letter to Anna with its mouth very politely.

The letter was in cream colour, sealed with red wax, with a symbol that no one could tell with does it mean, except for the family member…of course: a large circle with a big letter "BL" in the middle.

'Your family letter?' Hermione asked.

'Your family OWL?' Ron looked at the sliver owl with a lot of admiration.

'Yes.' Anna smiled and answered the two questions, then she squinted at Malfoy.

Very soon she had finished reading her letter. At the beginning she looked unhappy, but in a second there was a cunning smiled on her face, she used her cold tone and said to Malfoy, 'You're in great danger Draco, awhile ago you hurt me by your words, as you say I'm a _Mummy's girl_, then I shall tell my parents that you've bullied me then,' Anna rose the letter in her hand and said aloud, 'My father will be coming to Hogwarts next Tuesday, to watch the school Quidditch competition, perhaps then I shall tell him that day?' At once Draco turned pale, he never expected Mr. Lusiam would be coming to Hogwarts. In some ways, the Lusiams is bigger and much more powerful than the Malfoys, but just a bit. As for the two families were not sure who was bigger, their rule was: Better not to intervene any business of each other.

When the other students heard Anna's father, Mr. Lusiam would be coming to Hogwarts, they whispered to each other immediately and discussed about it. Although they accepted Anna, still they remember the rumors about the Lusiams—The dark family; Friends of the Dark Lord.

When Anna saw Malfoy was so scared, she felt a bit of triumph. So she continued, 'But if you don't want me to tell my father, I suggest you'd better say sorry to us now. But of course for me, I prefer telling my father.' Her faced showed an unfathomable smile. However Malfoy seemed to be much more evil, 'If you like you can go and tell you father then, I'm sure my father can tell who's right and who's wrong.'

'Puh-lease! You're right?' Hermione scoffed at him.

'Shut your filthy mouth, Mudblood!' Malfoy shouted at her, this time, nearly the whole hall could hear him.

'It's you who should shut up, Malfoy!' Tracy Brown, a Gryffindor shouted at him from the far end of the table.

'How could you be so mean!?' Jack Ambersion said, too. He nearly wanted to give Malfoy a punch.

Hermione wanted to cry, but she told herself she must not. If she cried, that means she admitted she is a filthy Mudblood. Ron clapped her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore appeared, with Professor McGonagall beside him. He was staring at Anna then Malfoy. But it was Professor McGonagall who spoke first, 'How dare you say such a thing to your schoolmate! You must apologise!'

At first Malfoy did not want to say sorry to Hermione, but Professor Dumbledore kept staring at him, so to Anna and the others around. And so under the pressure of the crowd, he apologised to Hermione unwillingly.

'30 points will be deduced from Slytherin because of your rudeness. And you yourself must receive a detention.' Professor McGonagall said mercilessly.

Malfoy looked at Professor Snape who was standing in a distance that he could have heard and saw what Professor McGonagall had said. Malfoy was hoping that he would come and help him, but Professor Snape did not go and help, as he usually did.

After the two professors had left, Malfoy glared at Hermione and the others, 'You'll all pay for this!' and then he turned and walked away angrily.

'We'll see!' Anna crossed her hands in front of her chest, a face of triumph.

Then Harry and his friends sat back at the Gryffindor table. After a few persuasions, Hermione and Anna finally agreed to put away their thick book and began their breakfast.

'Strange…' Hermione said while eating her bun.

'What's strange?' Ron asked while his mouth was full.

'Just that, why didn't Professor Snape came and rescued Malfoy awhile ago when he was in trouble?'

'The answer is simple, because Professor Dumbledore was here!' Ron said.

'No! I mean, Snape would surely come for Malfoy no matter Dumbledore was here or not…' she took a bit of her bun.

'Oh may be then, it's because Snape knew Malfoy is really wrong and he had no power to…you know…turn black to white.' Anna said.

'Perhaps…' and then they continued enjoying their breakfast.

At last the big day came, Harry had practised a lot for this coming Quidditch match, for this time, it was Gryffindor against Slytherin.

Harry watched from the changing room when the stands were slowing filled with audiences. His heartbeat was getting faster and heavier. Then suddenly, Hermione and Ron rushed into the room.

'Harry!' they cried, and ran towards him.

'Hermione? Ron? Why you two come here?' Harry was puzzled.

'I have you bad news!' Hermione looked to be serious.

'Real bad!' Ron's face was red because of the running.

'Is something wrong?' Harry frowned.

'You're in great danger, Harry. Anna is not as good as she seems! She's a bad guy!' Ron said without thinking.

'What do you mean Anna is not as good as she seems?' Wood and other Gryffindor Quidditch players slowly gathered around them.

'I was with Anna this morning before it was time for the game to begin,' Hermione explained, 'we were in the library as usual doing the usual thing. Then suddenly Anna's family owl flew in -'

'You see Harry, it's unusual enough for an owl to fly into the library!' Ron interfered.

'I don't think so…' Harry murmured.

'No, listen Harry! Anna excused herself to read the letter from her family. Then when she stood up, something sparkling fell out from her robe, so I picked it up. It was the same sparkling headband that the young lady wore! The young lady we saw last time in Professor Dumbledore's office!'

'Wait a minute, so you say Anna is the mysterious dark witch appeared in Dumbledore's office?' Harry asked.

'She must be! If not why she has the headband! And more news to come!' Hermione continued, 'Ron was looking for Anna and I when he saw Anna reading her letter just right outside the library -'

'Yes! So I was there, walking, then when I turned the corner I saw Anna. I dunno why but it was my instinct that I'd better hide in the corner and don't show up. Anna finished her letter quite soon. After reading it, she put a spell and the paper went up in flame! Anna then hurried away -'

'Wait again Ron, you mean she just put the letter on fire then threw it onto the floor, then walked away?' Harry didn't believe in what his friend said.

'Yes! So when Anna was out of sight I quickly went to get the letter! Though it was burnt, I can still read some. It mentioned something like: distract Hermione during the match and bring her to somewhere that she couldn't see the match, then Mr. Lusiam will put a spell on you, Harry! Something to make you fall from the broomstick!'

'No Ron it can't be!' Harry said, 'this is unbelievable!'

'But it's true! That's what we saw!' then Hermione took out a headband made of diamond. 'This is the headband that fell from Anna's robe.'

Just then Professor McGonagall came in, 'Students be prepared, the match will begin in a minute.' As she was leaving she noticed Ron and Hermione, 'Miss Granger, and Mr. Wesley, why the both of you are still here? You should be sitting outside.'

'Professor you mustn't let Harry play this match.' Hermione told Professor McGonagall.

'Why is so?'

'Harry might die if he plays this match. Anna had a letter from his father saying that he will put a spell on Harry during this match, and kill him.

'Anna Lusiam you mean?'

'Yes.'

'No Hermione you can't stop me to play this match just because of a letter!'

'What had happened?' Professor McGonagall asked. However the students seemed to be ignoring her words. Harry continued, 'Hermione you said Anna dropped this from her robe, but how can she not know she had dropped it? She must have felt something falling off from her robe! And I believe Anna isn't that stupid, she won't throw a piece of flaming letter onto the floor and let everyone see it! This is either you two are lying or…'

'Or Anna did it intentionally.' Hermione said it for him.

'But it can't be…' Harry could hardly accept the truth.

'But we really saw it with our very own eyes!' Ron told him.

There was then silence.

'I swear Harry we're not lying…at least I'm not…' Ron said, glancing at Hermione.

'Ron!' Hermione hissed.

'Harry Potter,' Professor McGonagall called. Harry looked up. 'You shall continue playing this match.' And she turned to Hermione, 'Don't worry Miss Granger, the other professors and I will keep an eye on Mr. Lusiam and his daughter.' Hermione smiled for that.

'The match is about to begin now.' Professor McGonagall said for the last time, then she walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9: Hermione's Encounter with Mr. Lusiam**

'Welcome ladies and gentlemen, welcome to witness this great match between Gryffindor and Slytherin!' said Jordan. And the crowd immediately cheered as the Quidditch team of the two houses walked out to the field.

'Harry what you're looking for?' Wood asked as he noticed Harry was looking around at the stands.

'I'm just curious…curious of who is Mr. Lusiam…'

'Dunno.' Wood replied.

'You won't be expecting any of us here knows how the master of an evil family looks like…' said Fred Wesley. Harry shrank his shoulder.

'Hey Wood.' Flint grinned evilly.

'Yes Flint.' Wood sounded impatient. Instead of giving any reply, Flint just simply grinned.

Just then Madam Hooch came forward, 'Ok all of you, mount your brooms.' Harry noticed Madam Hooch seemed to be worrying about something. He then thought of Hermione's and Professor McGonagall's words, he glanced at the stands for the guests—no sign of an evil looking man, Harry thought to himself.

Before Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle, she said, 'Let this be a clean game. No hospital wing.' She blew her whistle and the brooms went up.

'The game now begins!' and there's another cheer.

Meanwhile in the audience stand, Hermione was sitting with Ron, but with Anna sitting between them. From time to time, Ron took a glace at Hermione, and Hermione winked at him telling him not to look at her so constantly.

The game went on quite well, Gryffindor was leading on 2 scores. Hermione pretended that she knew nothing and answered every question that Anna asked friendly, they even discussed about the match joyfully.

During mid-game, Anna suddenly stood up.

'Where're you going?' Hermione asked.

'I need to go to the toilet, could you accompany me?'

Hermione gave a looked at Ron, she remember what Ron said about Anna's letter.

'Please…' Anna begged with a friendly smile.

'Oh alright! What a pity the game is so exciting!' Hermione said while standing up. Then they left the stand.

Inside the school, it was deserted; all the students and professors had went to see the match. Still, it was unusually quiet.

Hermione and Anna went to the nearest toilet, so that they could rush back and catch up with the game.

'You should have gone to the toilet before the match, now I'll miss a lot of things…' Hermione said while waiting for Anna. But Anna didn't reply.

'Do you think Gryffindor will win?' Hermione changed the subject. Still Anna didn't reply.

Then Hermione began to get worried. 'Anna are you there?' she knocked on the door.

'Anna? Anna are you alright?' she knocked harder.

'Anna you're scaring me! Are you in there?'

After a few more knocks Hermione rushed out of the toilet at once, wanting to find some help. Just then, a well-dressed mid-age man appeared.

The man dressed with expensive material that, quite clearly, he was from a wealthy family. He had a fine strong build, with dark curled hair and a pair of eyes green as emerald.

'You're…' Hermione stammered.

'Mr. Lusiam.' The man answered proudly.

'Anna's father?'

'Yes I am. You know my daughter, young lady?' his tone became much polite.

'Yes I do…sir.'

'If I'm right, you must be Miss Granger then.' Mr. Lusiam smiled.

'Yes I am.'

'Aha I see. My daughter mentioned about you constantly in her letters to home. She said you're being very nice to her. Thank you for taking care of my daughter Miss Granger.'

'My pleasure.' Hermione wasn't sure what to say was right.

'I've heard that you're Muggle born.'

'Yes…' Hermione began to feel a bit uneasy.

'Don't worry, I'm a well educated man, and I'm not those people who are, thinking themselves as a family of very pure blood.

'Yes, sir. I understand.' Hermione smiled awkwardly.

'By the way Miss Granger, do you have any idea where my daughter is?' he grinned.

'Oh she's…' Hermione pointed towards the toilet, 'Anna…'

Back to the field the game continued. Gryffindor was still in a leading position, however if Slytherin scored on more they would be having the same points.

Ron began to feel worried as Hermione did not return. He was planning to look for Hermione when just then, Hagrid came and sat beside him.

'Ello Ron.'

'Oh! Hello Hagrid.'

'Sorry I'm a bit late…how's the game goin'?'

'Not bad, Gryffindor is wining.'

'That's good. Nothin'…er…weird or somthin' strange happenin' huh?'

'Not until now…' Ron murmured as he looked at Harry, who was then on his broomstick still searching for the sight of the Snitch.

'Say, where's Hermione?'

'I don't know too. She went to the toilet with Anna but then didn't return! They left about ten minutes ago…' Ron clapped his hand.

'Oh this is no good…' Hagrid stood up at once.

'Where you're going, Hagrid?'

'Professor McGonagall told me to take care of the both of you, and now that one is missing, I gotta go and find her!'


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10: The Missing Golden Snitch**

The Quidditch match had been lasting for an unusually long period of time. It began in the mid-morning, yet until late afternoon, the game had not finished. Neither the Seeker of Gryffindor nor Slytherin could find the Snitch.

At the end, Madam Hooch had to announce the match must be ended at once, considering the health of the players and the other students; although it was already early in the morning when she made such an announcement.

Harry was in the changing room with his team mates, nagging about the unusual game when Ron went in.

'Hey Ron, what you think you're doing in here? No Snitch!' George seemed to be having a bad temper.

'I'm sorry, I've tried hard already to search for the Snitch…' Harry explained again. Since the match was over, he had been saying that for a thousand times.

'No Harry I'm not blaming you. I'm absolutely not! Just blaming that "death star" Mr. Lusiam.'

Angelina and Alicia giggled a bit.

'Harry,' Ron finally spoke, 'Hermione is missing.'

'What?' said the crowd.

'When?' Harry asked worryingly.

'It is yesterday's matter. The game had started for sometimes when Anna suddenly wanted Hermione to go to the toilet with her, so Hermione followed. Then Hermione never return…'

'Oh my God…' Alicia exclaimed, 'so do you think…Anna is a bad guy?'

'She must be!' Ron became agitated suddenly.

'Wow! Calm down, Ron!' Fred was surprised. 'I'm sure she'll be fine.'

'Yea…after all, if it's really Voldemort -' the others shrunk at the name, '- behind all these, all he wants is just me, not Hermione.' Harry said.

'What are you planning to do then, Harry?' Wood asked in a concerning tone.

'I don't know…'

The group went silence for a while. They gasped and sighed.

'I'm too tired, I must rest.' Fred said finally.

'Yea me too…' George said, 'see you guys tomorrow, if I'm still alive.'

And the group split.

Harry and Ron retuned to the Gryffindor common room. On their way, Ron told more details about Hermione's missing to Harry.

As soon as they returned to their chambers they went to bed at once, not just them, but everyone. Despite the bright sunlight, every student in school slept so well during the whole afternoon, Professor Dumbledore had permitted a holiday for the students after the Quidditch match.

The sun was still up on the sky when a noise woke Harry up. He opened the curtain surrounding his bed, the yellowish red sunlight immediately shown in and hurt Harry's sleepy eyes.

He rubbed his eyes and wore his glasses, every one in the room was still sleeping soundly. Then a mosquito-liked sound appeared, the sound travelled right above Harry, then went behind Harry. He turned and looked, there was the Snitch!

The Snitch steadied in the air, as if waiting for Harry to catch it. So Harry reached for the Snitch, just then something happened. The wings of the Snitch, which should be soft, suddenly felt to be a piece of sharp metal and it cut Harry's fingers. He wanted to shout, but instead no sound came out from his mouth, he was bleeding badly.

Harry looked up, but the Snitch was already gone.

Without second thought, Harry carefully wrapped his bleeding fingers with a piece of tissue and rushed out of the common room at once, with his pyjamas on.

The corridors were deserted when Harry walked through them, heading towards the hospital wing. All those characters in the portraits that were hang on walls were sleeping too, for it was a beautiful afternoon with cold breeze and dazing sunlight.

It was then the Snitch appeared again. Harry smartly ducked out when the Snitch flew straight towards him. He thought that it was just a coincidence for the Snitch to show up, however after flying in a big circle the Snitch returned, charging towards Harry.

'Deletrius!' said a voice, then the Snitch was being destroyed into pieces.

'Hermione!...Anna…' Harry felt quite disappointed and unpleasant to see Anna, especially when then Anna no longed dressed in the Hogwarts school uniform; instead, undoubtedly, she was wearing the same long black dress that Harry had seen the dark young witch was wearing in Professor Dumbledore's office. Much worse, she was wearing the diamond headband.

'I'm sorry Harry…' Anna began with.

'What you're sorry for?' Harry questioned. His unwounded hand gripping his wounded one.

'I'm sorry…about Hermione…'

'What have you done to her?' Harry sounded demanding.

'I've done nothing…Harry I'm sorry, I believe in you a lot that -'

'I believed in you quite a lot too, ignoring Hermione's warning. But seemed to me she was right.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You're young yet as evil as Voldemort himself. Betraying your friends.'

'No I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to…'

'But you've done it.'

'He was my father!' Anna cried.

'Who?'

'I mean my father asked me to do so, I must obey. You-know-who didn't tell my father to do so, but as a friend, my father knows he must do something to help.'

'Why now you're saying "You-know-who" but not Voldemort?' Harry felt slightly dizzy, his wound seemed not to be healing.

'I…I'm sorry Harry…I thought, I might gain your trust by saying his name.'

'You're so young to be evil!' Harry yelled, he staggered forward.

It was only then Anna noticed Harry was hurt. She rushed forward to help, and yet Harry backed.

'I do not trust you.' He said.

'But I've just saved you! Please Harry let me help…' Anna said sincerely.

'I can go to the hospital wing myself.'

'Harry…'

'Potter!' a voice came behind Harry.

'Father…'

'Don't worry Anna, I won't blame you,' Mr. Lusiam shown so much kindness towards his daughter; nevertheless to Harry, he grinned cunningly at him, 'I see you aren't badly hurt. Never mind, all I wanted was just giving you a small game to play with, an exercise I recently invented called "Escaping from the Snitch".'

'You madman!' Harry shouted.

'So this is the son of James…' Mr. Lusiam seemed to be pondering something else.

_Story to be continued_


End file.
